In ICN system architectures, client devices (e.g., consumers or requestors) generally request data from servers (e.g., producers) using interest messages. The client devices transmit interest messages towards the server via one or more routers and the servers may transmit the requested data towards the client device using data objects (e.g., data messages). The interest messages may include names that may be used to identify data. The routers may use the names to transmit (e.g., forward or route) interest messages towards one or more servers that may have the data. The data objects also include the names of the data that is included in the data objects. The routers may also use the names to transmit (e.g., forward or route) data objects towards the client devices.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.